


试 1 间 (pwp)

by PalomaSummer



Category: Good Omens, 好兆头
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalomaSummer/pseuds/PalomaSummer
Summary: 辛老师是什么人间甜心软糖，前几天看战略特勤队，几乎一半时间半裸被搞，虽然看着很残忍很疼但是也太爽了吧，我 可 无数次，所以整出来一篇不写实的搞小天使无脑爽文，祝食用愉快！





	试 1 间 (pwp)

“Crowley你不用跟进来的，我.....我能自己换衣服”Aziraphale神色尴尬，角落里站着目不转睛盯着他的Crowley，仿佛要用眼神把他身上衣服扒掉一般。

“我只是来提供专业意见，确保你的穿衣风格符合婚礼的要求”恶魔轻微地耸了耸肩，但仍站在原地没动。  
“嗯……好吧……但你能不能...稍微....”天使做了一个转圈的手势示意，在看到对方撇了下嘴，无奈地转身之后，他才开始背对恶魔更换衣服。

Aziraphale心里当然清楚要隆重打扮，毕竟结婚是人类一生中少有的几件大事，他参加过几次婚礼，虽然不是以熟人的身份，只是被婚礼上洋溢着的爱的氛围吸引过去的。但这一次却不一样，是Anathema和Newton的婚礼，那两位命运早就紧紧相连的新人。Aziraphale有时会想，如果不是他和Crowley弄丢了孩子，会有现在的结果吗，世界和平，天堂和地狱也没有开战，还促成了一对恋人的结合，一个不称职的天使和一个不称职的恶魔阻止了史书上的世界末日，这个虎头蛇尾的故事听起来就很荒诞，但是至高统治者的安排不可言喻，他一个小小的天使怎么能参透呢。

Aziraphale心中正想着，感觉身后有人靠近，也许是Crowley等的不耐烦了，他转过头想和对方说再等一下，却正对上恶魔的脸，Crowley的鼻息打在他脸上。两人之间的距离，就和上次被他提起来挂在修道院走廊的墙上一样，zero。  
“Crowley，我.....”话未说完，天使就被对方打断，用嘴。还是同样的场景，Aziraphale被对方顶到墙上，只不过这次的动作轻柔许多，也亲密许多。但恶魔嘴上的动作却不那么温柔，分叉的舌头在他嘴里横冲直撞，打仗般地探过每个角落，时而与天使的柔软笨拙的舌头纠缠，品尝对方的味蕾，时而滑过他的齿龈，肆意舔舐。Crowley在亲的时候下身也没闲着，天使感觉到对方皮裤下的硬物在顶撞自己的，从未体验过的Aziraphale感觉又涨又痒，被蹭得七荤八素，不知要不要感谢造物主赐予他的这副躯壳。  
等Crowley嘴上动作停下来之后，天使还没从刚才的状态中反应过来，眼中充满震惊，下巴上满是涎液，在试衣间明亮的灯光下反射得亮晶晶的。  
“Cro……Crowley......我不知道这样做....合不合适.... 我的阵营......”  
“你喜欢这样”  
“什么....？”  
“你喜欢，别以为我看不出来，你下面已经有反应了，硬的像石头”Crowley说着，把手伸下去覆上对方的硬物，稍微用点力摁压着。  
“.....嗯..啊......Crowley！这可是公共场合，我们会被发现的”  
“所以你就没意见了是吗？”  
“嗯？什么，不，我.......”Crowley五指合拢，轻轻揉捏了一下打断他，立即收获一份对方的娇喘。  
“这点你就放心吧，一会你怎么叫别人都不会注意到的，我的好天使”恶魔说着加大了手上动作的力度，微笑着看着对方。  
“你的衣服还没脱完，脱掉”  
“Crowley，可是.......”  
恶魔更换手势，开始顺着天使硬物的形状上下揉蹭，“脱掉！”  
天使的喘息声越来越快，仿佛还带着哭腔，眼神中充满委屈，但更多是欲望和羞涩，满脸通红，小嘴一撇，不情愿地接着解扣子，把衬衫下摆从裤腰中拽出来脱掉。  
恶魔脸上露出满意的笑容，另一只手伸向天使胸前，“和你头发的颜色一样呢，卷卷的，毛茸茸的”，拂过天使淡金色的柔软胸毛，抓了几把，恶魔轻笑一声，弄的Aziraphale更不好意思了，喘息加粗，胸膛起伏。  
天使平时本就不喜欢运动，甜食吃的又太多，难免身上会有肉堆积，他对自己的评价十分准确，soft，又软又萌，也是此时Crowley的想法。顺着胸毛覆盖的区域，恶魔的手逡巡到左胸前那一粒粉嫩的小小凸起。  
“这里还没碰就立起来了”，Crowley饶有兴趣的用手指绕着深粉色的乳晕打转，食指蹭过那粒小小的顶端，然后和大拇指一起轻轻揉捏，向外拽了拽，Aziraphale控制不住地娇喘了一声，上身抖动一下。Crowley凑到右胸上含住另一粒粉嫩的小葡萄，吮吸着，舌尖在乳尖打转，然后用整个舌面摁压着。天使上身的起伏更大了，嘴巴张大着喘息仿佛空气不够了。  
“这里变得越来越大了”，Crowley食指轻轻勾了一下Aziraphale的乳头，惹得对方一声轻叫，天使咬着下嘴唇，撅着小嘴，腮帮子鼓鼓的，看起来委屈极了，恶魔无奈地看着他，顺势亲了他一下，凑到耳边边吹着气边说，“你下面，也在变大”，说着又用力抓了一把。  
“下面也脱掉吧”  
“............”  
“怎么？”  
“你明明可以打个响指就把它变没的”  
“可是我想看你脱”，Crowley也瘪了下嘴，眼含笑意地看着他。  
Aziraphale盯着恶魔的蛇瞳看了半天，最后赌气似的哼了一声，粗暴地解开腰带，扣子，拉链，把西裤褪到脚脖，一气呵成，只留白色的棉质四角内裤，完美贴合身型，把下身硬物的形状完全勾勒出来。  
Crowley打了个响指，也把自己的衣服脱下，和Aziraphale的一起整齐地叠放在角落里。

天使内心慌得小独角兽乱撞，表面上却佯装淡定，手不知道怎么摆就放在体侧，毕竟他们六千年来，尽管时常有擦边行为，却从未像现在这样和对方坦诚相见。Aziraphale看着Crowley精壮的身体，肌肉不多却很有力，不然不会轻松地把自己举起，一会对自己做那些事时也许一样容易吧，比如顶在墙上撞之类的。而Crowley那边早就把一切收入眼底，他看出来天使的渴望和激动，也看到他的难为情和害怕，便拿出了早就准备好的一瓶液体，出示给对方看。  
“这是人类的伟大发明，可以在进行之前润滑一下，以便你适应我的尺寸，这个还是草莓味的，你如果太焦虑可以闻一下”  
Aziraphale接过那一小瓶已经被捂热的透明粘液，刚打开盖子准备闻的时候，下身传来感觉，Crowley变没了他的内裤，用手把住他硬物的底端轻柔地向上撸动，并且含住前端。Aziraphale感觉到温热，潮湿和柔软的口腔及舌头蹭自己下体的前面，那段最敏感的，平时都被包裹着，只有在早晨和其他某些时候才露出来的部分，此时正在Crowley的嘴里，被嘬吸着。天使感觉大腿根有点发软，仿佛有人推着他的腰让他把性器全部推进恶魔的口腔里。在他大口喘着粗气的时候，Crowley一口含住他的下体，然后紧紧包裹着，Aziraphale感觉心脏漏跳了好几拍，忘记呼吸了一般屏住气，快感直冲大脑，他控制不住的发出娇声喘叫，腿有些无力而靠在试衣间的墙上。  
他现在的想法只有，Crowley的嘴里又热又湿，他裹得自己好紧，自己的性器好涨并且还在涨。  
然而等Crowley的嘴开始顺着Aziraphale的性器前后撸动时，Aziraphale感觉自己游走在理智的边缘，有什么东西要喷薄而出，此时的嗯啊声带着点软萌天使特有的哭腔。  
“....啊....哈......Crowley.....嗯.....不行.....了.....我....啊......我快要......嗯啊......”  
Crowley没有理他，嘴上动作也没停。天使绝望地抬头，正对着试衣间门背后的镜子，自己乳头红红的，胸脯红红，脸也呈绯红色，而身下的恶魔此时头正一前一后地甬动，时不时的吮吸还发出滋滋的水声。每当Crowley舔弄Aziraphale的前端时，天使的腰都止不住地扭动，腿也在发抖，更不用提恶魔一手撸动柱身，嘴活还不停的时候，舌头变换方向舔舐柱头，分叉的小舌尖时不时插一插马眼，无死角的照顾更加强了快感，但恶魔总是在他快要高潮的前一刻停下来，等潮波跌落，再发起另一波攻势，几波下来，Aziraphale已经快站不住了，喘得口干舌燥，双眼失焦，求饶的话语也说不清楚了。  
恶魔停下动作休息一会，抬头看了看Aziraphale，对方的眼睛快要失神了，张着嘴喘粗气，小舌尖露在嘴唇外面。他接过Aziraphale打开了但是没闻的草莓味顺滑液，挤了一些。Aziraphale现在的姿势Crowley摸不到他的后庭，就把天使推到对面的镜子那，正对着，调整了一下腰的位置，分开臀瓣，从按摩外面的褶皱开始，把外端揉软揉开了，探进去一根手指，另一只手放在天使的性器上轻轻撸动，担心对方不适应这种感觉。但是Aziraphale的身体仿佛完全接纳了Crowley似的，不一会就能塞进去三四根手指，同时在里转动扩张。  
恶魔从后面凑近Aziraphale的耳朵，压在他身上说：“Angle，你后面又紧又热，一直在吸我的手指，前面也湿漉漉的，出了好多水”  
Aziraphale本就又羞又爽，一边被对方干一边还能从镜子里看到，听到这下流话，后庭突然收紧前端差点没射出来，但Crowley马上停止动作，把手指抽出，从内裤中解放自己的性器，两根粗硬的十英尺，挤了一大坨润滑液在顶端，撸动几下抹匀，又在Aziraphale的后庭处抹了一把，推了一点进去，然后握住两根对准天使后面的花蕊，慢慢向里推进。足够的润滑液使整个进入过程变得简单，但Crowley仍然小心翼翼地担心弄疼他就快哭出来的小可怜，但是天使的身体仿佛为他量身定做一般，无论多大都能完美适应，因此Aziraphale此时的尖叫完全不是出于痛苦，而是满足和爽感，Aziraphale感觉后面被完全填满了，两根性器第一次插入就找到了腺体点并缓慢地擦过，推到头的时候Aziraphale叫着射了出来，弄的镜子上一片浊白。  
然而恶魔那边也不好过，Aziraphale比他想象得要紧，他一直缓慢地插入两根硬物仿佛受刑般被温热软肉包裹着，紧压着，耳边还是小天使带着哭腔的娇喘爽叫，他把持着自己不要加快，却在看到对方射出来之后再也绷不住了，把住Aziraphale的腰，先是慢速地抽插着，对方还没从上一波高潮中缓过来，腰还在控制不住地抖动，现在腺体处又被一遍遍碾蹭，便开始新一波求饶，生理泪水止不住地从眼眶中流出，鼻头红红的，涎液也淌得到处都是。Crowley看到此情景，努力控制着调到中速，天使的尖叫升高了一个音调，充满韵律，恶魔接着加速，直到自己控制不住。  
天使的后庭紧了又松，松了又紧，叫到嗓子发哑，性器射过太多次白浊，射了一次大流量的透明液体之后瘫软下来，全身无力，眼球上翻时，后庭才被Crowley的两根性器射出的浓稠液体填满。  
恶魔松开累坏了的小天使，对方靠着镜子滑落下来，若有若无地喘着气仿佛睡着了般，Crowley把他抱起来固定到试衣间的椅子上，施法把他全身上下里里外外都弄干净，温柔地替对方换上西装，然后靠近，用鼻尖蹭了一下他的耳朵，摸了摸他的头发说，“你下面的毛毛也是浅金色的呢，卷卷的毛茸茸的”

 

 

 

 

第二天的婚礼上  
Anathema：Crowley你确定Aziraphale没事吗？他看起来累坏了。  
Crowley：没关系他是因为要参加婚礼太激动，昨晚没睡好而已，结束之后我会监督他好好休息的。  
Aziraphale（心声）：我真的一滴也没有了QAQ


End file.
